


Back to The Earth

by Alastiel



Series: Si-fi题材AU [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#结婚系列#<br/>给我青梅死党+大大大亲友 安歌拉瑞尔的生贺，大概算是Interstellar的AU，借用了设定但不是电影里而是之后的故事，有私设，大概涉及剧透，没有观影请慎入！<br/>昨天看电影开了脑洞，而因为个人对母星的执念，码了这么个小段子，bug请无视，字数3000<br/>【故事前提是，假设计划B也有成功实行】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to The Earth

Charles从来不觉得Erik会刻意费心去准备什么惊喜，在他们相识的11年间，两人世界的所有浪漫创意几乎都来自于Charles。例如两年前塞进Erik登舰的私人物品袋中能在3天内完成萌芽到开花过程的异种紫色玫瑰培养基，这项Charles在研究时无心插柳的成果，算是其中他的得意之作。

所以当他在搭乘飞舰的塔台旁看到自己的丈夫，Charles完全失去了惯有的镇定导致现场出现了一点混乱，首先他突然停住的脚步让身后不停念叨问他是否带好必备药品的Hank差点撞在他后背，接着Sean因为没有接好他匆忙塞过去的头盔被击中了脚背。谢天谢地Charles还没穿上宇航服而Erik把那玩意脱了下来，没有什么能阻碍Charles像5年前一样矫健地朝Erik跑过去跳进丈夫张开的手臂里，再抬头吻向那勾起弯弧的嘴唇。  
“五周年快乐，宝贝。”Erik在他们接吻的间隙里贴着Charles嘴唇说。  
Charles退开一点，眯起眼睛用手拍了拍Erik的脸颊。  
“好男孩。”然后他张开唇瓣让Erik的舌头滑进来。  
四周响起一片呻吟。

哪怕都戴着笨重的宇航服手套，他们升入舰舱的时候还牵着手。这是Charles第一次星际旅程，而他与Erik已经半年没见面了——宇航员忙于往返土星和新建空间站运送必备的物资和人手。尽管Charles在训练时就一直期待能搭乘Erik的运载艇穿越虫洞返回太阳系，他也真的仅把这当成一个愿望。想到Erik为了实现这一期盼所做的不动声色的努力，Charles更用力地握紧了掌心。  
返回，对于Charles来说，这个词有些微妙，作为首批新星球殖民者，他是完全在这颗新星球上孕育生长的，探索完成孵化和构筑适合的孕育环境耗费了将近4年时间，再一年后，1000名顶尖优质基因殖民者被优先孵化，Charles是其中之一。从理论上来说，他对母星地球的依恋和盼望“返回”的感情并无依据。  
而他确实是一直依恋并盼望返回的。  
34年后，Charles终于有机会返回太阳系参加在土星空间站举行的尖端学术峰会，推进地球复苏计划的实行。从7岁开始，Charles为此已经投入了27年。  
如果没有与Erik相遇，这大概会是他终身唯一的目标和强烈意愿。  
而7年前这个来自土星空间站的宇航员把200个地球土壤样本交付给他时，在他们看进对方眼睛的一瞬，Charles觉得自己的人生也许还能拥有另一层意义。  
那之后的两年内他们见过8次面，第8次在Erik离开前他们举行了简洁的婚礼。  
Charles推开研究所同事递到Erik面前的整瓶啤酒，“他三小时后就要登船，你知道的，严禁酒驾。”他眨着蕴满快乐和忧伤的湛蓝眼睛，在亲吻新婚丈夫过后代为挑战了整根啤酒柱，然后被Erik抱进储物间享受了一次妙不可言的口活。

Charles在回忆婚礼时微笑，进行着起飞前系统调试的Erik忽然转头向他看过来，Charles马上做出飞吻的动作，听到Erik的低沉声音响在头盔的内置通讯器里，  
“我想你。”  
“噢！别这样！”Logan在副驾驶座上咆哮出声。

遗憾的是为了防止加速氧耗，思念最多能进展到取下头盔接吻这一步。Logan在穿梭轨道最接近卡冈图雅的时候回到驾驶舱，Charles正满面红潮地把头盔和手套戴上。  
“又欠我一盒雪茄，伙计。”Logan坐回座位时说。  
Erik伸出拳头跟他碰了一下以示成交。

穿越虫洞的奇妙体验让Charels兴奋不已，因为Erik在身边，一切隐约而未知的恐惧都已经消散，只剩下探索和记录的热情。他在穿越完成后放下手中的记录屏幕睁大眼睛看向驾驶舱窗外似乎并无区别却又截然不同的宇宙空间。  
静谧、浩淼、永恒，还有微弱却鲜明的亲切感。  
Charles知道这感觉多半来源于主观意识，但这没什么好抗拒的。  
“欢迎回到太阳系，教授。”Logan吹了声口哨。  
舰身开始稍稍倾斜，Erik将舰艇头部从既定轨道上稍微偏出了一点，却并不会影响运行，他将监测屏的影像调出放大，把地球的位置指给Charles。  
Charles用指尖穿过全息屏幕上的亮点，仍是从主观意识和情感寄托中仿佛感受到了那里的温度。  
倾尽其所有孕育了万亿生灵和人类文明的母星，情感和记忆的发源地，从未被真正意义上地抛弃，这是人类该有的思缅和感恩。

起初Erik并非高度认同Charles参与的这项复苏计划，正是这样的分歧导致他们两年后才正式结成伴侣而不是第三次见面时就前往结婚公证处。  
作为空间站出生并被从小培育的一级宇航员，Erik从18岁开始正式登舰，驾驶运载舰和穿梭舰往返各空间站和新星球。而在他20岁时，首次目睹了母星的荒凉贫瘠，漫天黄沙近乎将所有鲜活的生命之色完全吞没，把基地迁往地下的某些教派和组织留下来汲取这个星球仅剩不多的资源。在Erik的评判下，地球已经只余绝望和凶险，并无移民回归的希望。比起复苏地球，Erik更倾向于面向宇宙的探索和进取，以此途径和方式来储备更多的可用资源。  
而与Chalres一样，他们的相遇引起了Erik人生的巨大改变，尽管Erik仍然没有放弃作为二次进取计划的冒险志愿者并期望第二个虫洞被及早发现，但Charles已成为他毋庸置疑的温柔眷恋和缱绻归处，让他对成功返航建立起更坚定的信念。  
因而即使存在无法完全调和的分歧，即使两人都不会在理念和原则上过多退让，他们还是互相充分尊重对方在事业上的选择，为此聚少离多也并无怨言。  
Erik凝视Charles面罩下的侧脸，那美丽柔和的轮廓被专注神情和屏幕光芒勾勒点亮，模拟出的宇宙星光在他眼里闪烁。Erik深觉注视着Charles的每一秒都加深自己对他的倾倒和恋慕，而在分离的每一秒再把想念和牵挂覆叠上去，愈加浓厚的情感跟随Charles对他的强烈吸引而涌动。

那次最终争论后带着点怒气的欢爱让Charles精疲力尽，但他仍尽力维持清醒，用手指感受Erik胸腔下的搏动，接着他用脸颊贴近那里。  
“我听得见你的爱意，Erik，现在我的全身都能感觉到，我知道你也是。很奇妙不是吗？人类意识和情感来源的奥秘，我想这答案终会在我们的故土有所解析。让人类有勇气探索宇宙无限未知的，正是那无可救药的思乡病，正是还拥有归去之处的安定。”  
Erik收紧手臂亲吻他的发顶，终于妥协于Charles将作为首批地球复苏计划的研究员领队重返地球的决定。

到达空间站后他们前往Erik的住所，从进入房间那刻起花了整夜的时间做爱。Charles一边崩溃地啜泣哭喊恳求Erik停下一边失控地再次迎向他的深入和顶弄，他们几乎弄湿了整张床单。直到都再也射不出什么，Erik仍不愿意拔出来，Charles则呢喃着一些羞人的字眼表达他感受到的满足和充实并用最后的力气夹紧双腿挽留。  
他们终于在再次亲吻后相拥着一同睡去。

庆幸于会议在一周后进行而Erik两天后被NASA召集，否则Charles真的怀疑自己根本无法坐着与会。  
会议上Charles展示了在新星球的地球土壤模拟机内成功养殖的多种谷物并罗列了相关记录数据，同时演示介绍了整个计划中科研组将实施的具体工作。  
3天的会议确定了复苏计划的第一期将在半年后正式启动施行，这之前包括驻扎军队和几个科研组都将在空间站集结。Charles安静聆听着会议的决议，在振奋的同时微感酸涩。一旦他常驻地球，与Erik见面的机会将变得更少。Charles阻止自己把思绪沉沦于此，他打开文件夹取出夹在资料中的一张由彩铅手绘的图画，蓝色天际下翠绿的玉米地，谷物金黄饱满的尖端在阳光下随风曳动。  
Charles弯起嘴角用手指摩挲右下角简单的4个字母署名，执起画纸来亲吻这第二份惊喜。

~~~~

“教授！”Sean突如其来的吼声让专心致志的Charles直接剪断了手中的草茎，他直起身吸了口气，Hank担忧地看向他身后气喘吁吁出现在温室门口的捣蛋鬼。  
然而Sean带来的消息足以让Charles原谅他的一切。  
10分钟后Charles到达了农场，他跳下车看向仍是昏黄却非灰暗的天际下那片也许还不够辽阔丰盈却真实鲜活的绿地，Erik就站在那绿色前，依然如12年前般英俊挺拔，唇边含着浅笑向自己张开手臂.Charles甚至能感觉到脚下的地面都在跟随他的心跳震动，仿若这由沉眠中渐渐苏醒的古老行星对他体内激越翻涌情感的应和。又一次开始蕴含生机的故土气息中，Charles回到这个怀抱里，回到他的归处。

他们在一次深吻后相视而笑，再次贴近后在对方唇间轻语，  
“亲爱的，十周年快乐。”

 

Fin.


End file.
